primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Geoff Gustafson Interview
Primeval: New World unit publicist Crystal Braunwarth put ZEM in contact with Geoff Gustafson for an interview. Geoff Gustafson plays Ken Leeds in New World. Thank you very much Geoff for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- as Ken Leeds]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval: New World? They held auditions in Vancouver, in early February. The room was packed. Gillian Horvath, Gabriela Schonbach, Michael Chechik and Martin Wood were all there - usually for an audition there is just a casting director, so I was a little surprised. I had long hair and a beard at that point, they weren’t really keen on the beard. Auditioned a few different ways, then went away for a few weeks and did some work in Toronto. Was called back, shaved my beard and got the role. 2. Do you know if anyone else auditioned for the role? Yes, definitely other people auditioned for the role. Don’t know how many. They narrowed it down to a few by the time I was called back. 3. What were your first thoughts about the role? I loved it. He seemed like a really noble character. A lonely military officer, who has basically been sitting and listening for messages from outer space. 4. Were you familiar with the original Primeval, prior to being cast in New World? No, not really. It was really exciting that there was a popular show in the UK, and that this was a spin-off rather than a remake. It’s happening in the same timeline as the other, though not directly tied in with the other plotlines, and that’s really exciting. 5. Does your character ever encounter a creature in the show? Due to the nature of the show, everyone encounters a creature at some point. I don’t want to give too much away. 6. Did you have any prior experience working with CGI? A little bit. Not much, nothing like this. This is pretty exciting, with the dinosaurs and Chuck running around in the silver suit, moving like a dinosaur. 7. How is New World different from/similar to to your previous work? Never worked on anything like this before. Nothing like this. It’s like Criminal Minds, in a way, with a big cast, though obviously we chase dinosaurs. Never been in an ensemble cast like this before. 8. What can you tell us about Ken Leeds, your character? Lt. Ken Leeds, you find out pretty quickly that something happened in his military history that got him relegated to Project Magnet, a shoestring budget government project. Miranda Frigon’s (who is not only stunning, but very talented) character finds him to help Evan Cross deal with the anomalies. He’s bumbling, socially awkward from all that time alone, but he’s vulnerable. He wants to do the best thing for the situation, you’ll have to wait and see what that is. He’s a man of mysteries. 9. What can you tell us about Project Magnet? Project Magnet is a government project that searches for unknown phenomena. As I explain it, Ken sits there waiting for messages from outer space. 10. (I think we’ve already covered this) What’s his role on the team in the show? He is the anomaly team’s military liaison. 11. Do you appear in all the episodes? Not all 13. Most of them, I did 11. 12. Any memorable moments on set that you would like to share with the fans? Any scene with Frigon was great! One night, we were doing a walk and talk scene in a park, and when the cameras were off, I was standing there in the dark with this stunning woman beside me - I thought, “if only life was this exciting!” Danny Rahim, he plays a British fella, he’s a riot. Niall Matter acts real tough on screen, but he’s one of the funniest guys I know. Sara Canning is really charming. Crystal Lowe is from same hometown as me and she is one of the most focused people I know, great at multitasking. Wow, I don’t know where to start… 13. Anything else you’d like to tell the fans about the show? I’ve seen a little of the first episode. I think the question in the back of everyone’s minds is – will the dinosaurs look good? Well, I can tell you they do look good. They’re awesome. Other than that, I’m hilarious. 14. Do you have a favorite character in New World? Louis Ferriera came in for a handful of episodes toward the end as Colonel Hall. He was terrific. That guy is crazy. He is a lot of fun. Colonel Hall would be my favorite. 15. Do you have a favorite creature in New World? I love triceratops. 16. Do you have a favorite episode in New World? Angry Birds. Angry Birds is set in an abandoned train yard and it is a great episode, directed by Andy Mikita. Really great. I think that is the first one where my character gets a scene in the same room with the rest of the main cast; it was great to have a scene with everybody in the same place. ---- Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Omni Film Productions. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives